Urahara Kyoudai yinyan series the new member
by cutetenshi87
Summary: This is the first episode of Urahara Kyoudai when they meet, Ryuu. Enjoy


**Urahara Kyoudai  
****Yin-Yan Series**

**Episode 1**

**The new member**

It's a dark stormy night. Four babies are sleeping peacefully in a basket with a purple pillow under them, making sure their comfortable, and a pink sheet making sure they stay warm. One baby wearing a yin pendent around her neck with blue hair, another baby with a yan pendent around her neck with green hair, the third baby with aqua green hair, wearing a pendent that that represents both (it looks like a half black, half white, swiggle line) it's the force that keeps Yin and Yan together. The fourth baby isn't really considered a baby, its more of a neko; she's curled up in a ball in the middle of the basket.

There are two figures standing in the doorway, their faces cannot be seen, but you can tell one woman is old and the other is younger then the elder woman. They are conversing about the three young girls with the pendants around their necks.

"You must be sure to protect them, and make sure they do not find out of me or their father until the time has come for them to do their duties." Instructed the young woman

"I will, I promise I will do my best, but you must understand they will find out on their own, I cannot control when they should know of their tasks." The old woman pointed out.

"I understand I wish I could stay and watch them grow, their father wishes the same too, but we must go on with our own tasks."

"Don't worry about it dear in time, they will find you and their father, that's when they will understand more about themselves"

"Well I must take my leave my husband is waiting, again thank you for watching them" She took one more glance at the four babies in the basket before leaving.

**15 years later**

It was a beautiful morning, when an old lady came to that same house from the stormy night.

"15 years already where has the time gone." She told herself as she opened the mahogany door to the orange house.

Upstairs:

"Hey Kuro have you seen Awai I need her to help me get school supplies for the new school year" a young girl asked.

"She left a note that she went out flower-picking she's such a wuss, I can't believe I'm related to her, maybe you but not her" The girl known as Kuro answered.

Then an old lady entered the room.

"Kuro you mustn't speak of your sister in such a way, and you are related her and Kai" the old woman says

"Hi Chi-chi" Yelled Kai then she ran to give chi-chi (the old woman) a hug.

"Hello dear, when Awai comes home we will all go to the store to get your supplies for school. That includes you Kuro" Chi-chi said

"Grrrrrrr, why do I need to come I don't plan on using my school supplies" Kuro complained.

"Regardless Kuro you are a very smart girl and this school semester you will use them and you will do your work understood" Chi-chi glared

"U-UM okay I-I w-will" Kuro said getting creeped out. She started thinking about old ladies glaring.

**With Awai:**

"Lalalala goodness I love flower-picking, the flowers always smell good, and it so pretty" Awai said as she was walking in a meadow that was hiding behind the woods across from the house

"Wait what's this"

It was a pure white monkey the size of half her head.

"Awe Hi little fella what are you doing here all alone" Awai stated to the monkey

The monkey gave Awai a sad look and pointed to a certain part of the woods. Awai looked at where the monkey was pointing at. She part of the woods destroyed if it weren't for the leftover burned parts of the remains she would have thought that part of the woods didn't exist.

"Oh my goodness, its okay little buddy maybe you can come live with me and my sisters."

The monkey nodded his head to show he understood her, and then smiled at the thought of having a new home.

**Back to the house:**

BANG CLANG BOOM!!!!

"Oh dear Nao are you okay" Chi-chi said

"Ya I think so" Nao responded

"What were you doing Nao, wait you were trying to take the cookies weren't you" Chi-chi suspected

"WHAT!! I can't believe you would accuse me for something so absurd Chi-chi"

"Well did you?" Chi-chi said giving her an intense stare

"Okay I did please don't kill me I have a litter to take care of"

"I'm not mad Nao you know how I get when you lie, and you can have a cookie after supper. Kuro, Kai can you please help Nao clean up the kitchen she made a mess of."

"Meow, you won't let it go huh" Nao cried

"Should we help her" Kai asked Kuro

"Well, I'm not helping I didn't make the mess" Kuro exclaimed

"I'll help you Nao" Kai says

"Thank you KAI!!" Nao emphasizes

Then everyone hears the door open

"I'M HOOOME and I got a surprise" Awai says as she comes in the house. "Oh good morning Chi-chi I'm so glad you're here"

"Oh dear, I'm always here, now what is this surprise you are talking about" Chi-chi asked

"Oh look, when I was taking a walk through the meadow, picking flowers I came across this cute little monkey. When I asked him why he was alone he pointed to the woods, and part of it was destroyed. So I told him he can come live with us. I can't believe it we're going to have our first pet, and before the school year."

"Talk about non-appreciation in this house" Nao said getting a bit jealous.

"Nao, in this house you're considered more of a sister." Awai said trying to get her less jealous.

"Ya and besides the monkey can't talk, you can idiot" Kuro jumped in

"We can't just call him monkey I say we call I him Tenshi" Kai suggested

The monkey frantically shook his head gesturing, a HELL NO!!

"Well what about Henshu" Kuro suggested

The monkey sweat-dropped and fell to the ground (anime-style).

"Oh well, what about Batafurai" Awai suggested

Then the monkey started crying.

"Okay, okay" the three girls said

"What the hell kind of name do you want then" Kuro asked

"Well what about Ryuu" Nao suggested

Then the monkey nodded his head, glad to finally have some one call him a decent name.

"Okay his name is Ryuu. Weren't you jealous of him about a minute ago Nao" Kai said

"Why would I be jealous of him he's my pet too" Nao said

"You're So weird" Kuro stated "Maybe you need a life outside of stealing things I mean look at me, stealing isn't the only thing I do, unlike you"

"Look you freak of a weirdo with green hair, watch you're mouth you still can't find you're orange apricot anklet right" Nao exclaimed

"Ya Why" Kuro asked

"If you don't clean up you're attitude I'll clean it up for you, and then I'll make sure an accident happens to that little anklet. Ya, being able to thief things can be a real help"

"Thief things"

Then Nao gave Kuro a look saying not to try her patience

"Okay just put your face back to normal." Kuro said

"Okay let's go get some school supplies for school next week girls" Chi-chi said

"Alright" everyone said.

Everyone got their coats, and Nao got her scarf to cover her head so no one could see her cat ears.

That night when they came back home the stars seemed to have shined brighter then any other, they all guessed it was from their good day, and from Ryuu their new family member. But little did they know it was from their power within, and the only person who knew this secret was Chi-chi.


End file.
